Loving someone you're not allowed to
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: It was sad really, to find the person you love more then anything in the world. Only to have the law that was written long before you both were born, saying you couldn't be together.


**Loving someone you're not allowed to**

Feeling the breeze from outside hit his face, Yami let the feeling clear this thoughts. As soon as the breeze left though, his thoughts came right back.

He knew that soon he would have to leave this world. He wasn't meant to be in this time, but he was. Memories of this past flew through his mind. He missed everyone from back then.

Looking out the small window, he saw the moon rising in the sky. He knew the one thing that had not changed from back then to now was the sky. He loved watching the moon rise at night.

Hearing a small sigh, he looked to his right and a small smile came on his face. Yugi slept peacefully in his bed. In his sleep, he had kicked the covers off of his feet. His hair was everywhere, instead of perfect like it was during the day. His sleep shirt was a little too big for him, which made his look even smaller then he was.

Yami chuckled at the sight and lingered looking at Yugi. Only at night, when Yugi as asleep and no one could see, did he let his feelings come out. Yami cared for Yugi deeply. He loved his Aibou, but that was the thing; he loved him.

Yami shouldn't be allowed to love him. They were like light and dark. Yugi the light, Yami the dark. Though Yami didn't do evil things like other darks, he was still Yugi's dark. One couldn't live without the other, but they couldn't live with each other either.

It was sad really, to find the person you love more then anything in the world. Only to have the law that was written long before you both were born, saying you couldn't be together.

This was what Yami was trying not to think of. Sooner or later, he was going to have to leave his Aibou. Forever. It scared him to death to think that and made his heart ache. He knew Yugi had friends and his grandfather, so he wouldn't be alone, but he still didn't want to leave him.

He knew that only his Aibou could make him stay though. If Yugi asked him, he would in a heart beat. No second thoughts about it. Even if he had to stay a trap soul and watch Yugi fall in love with someone else and live his life. He would do it.

Walking towards Yugi, he looked at his face and how peaceful he was. Yugi didn't know of Yami feelings, at least Yami didn't think Yugi did. He kept them hidden deep with in himself. He cherished what he had with Yugi so much that he didn't want to risk losing it.

If Yami went and left this world, his only wish was that Yugi would forgive of everything he put him through. Every day he remembered the things Yugi did for him. He wished he didn't have to put his Aibou in so much danger.

Finally reaching the bed, he sat down on the bed and leaded down. He stopped when his for head touched Yugi's. Closing his eyes and sighing, he tried to put this moment into his memory. He wanted to remember it.

With his eyes still closed, he lightly kissed Yugi's for head and then went back to his room inside Yugi's mind. There he started to put his feelings back under control and hidden from everyone.

Little did he know that when he had sat down on the bed, had caused Yugi to wake up. He had stayed still through the whole thing, so he wouldn't startle Yami. When Yugi was sure Yami had went to sleep. He opened his eyes and smiled.

He knew of Yami feelings, when Yami thought Yugi was asleep sometimes he would feel them. Yugi had the same feelings for Yami, but also shared his fears and worry. Knowing that when Yami left would be harder for both of them if they voiced their feelings to each other; he kept silent.

Yawning, Yugi rolled on his side and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep he let his mind wondered to where Yami was sleeping and kissed him on his for head.

**x~x~x~x~x**

This story turned out to be shorter then I thought it was. Oh well. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I love writing about light and dark loving each other, just like Yami and Yugi (also Sora and Roxas). To help me kind of keep the sad mood though this story, i made sure to listen to sad songs on my ipod while typeing. Though in the end it kind of does have a happy ending. At the end I really wanted to quote the song Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park and Far Away from Nickleback, but I didnt. I thought that might have been too much and not really fit. Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed this story and that people will review (i love hearing what readers think of my stories). So please review if you want or just add it to your favorites so I know you liked it ~ Moonlightrosegirl


End file.
